Mohan Ghale
Mohan Ghale is a character who appears in Far Cry 4. He is Ajay Ghale's father and the founder of The Golden Path. Biography Mohan was married to Ishwari and had with her a son, Ajay. Mohan was a member of the Royal Guard and was personally shaken by the murder of the royal family by Nationalist rebels during the Kyrati civil war, which he was unable to stop as he had been knocked down by a grenade blast thrown by Nationalists who stormed the Royal Palace. Shortly after their murders, Pagan Min arrived in Kyrat with a boy who he claimed was a distant relative of the royal family. Pagan offered assistance and told the royalists he was interested in helping reinstate the royal family. Mohan and Pagan had a brief partnership during which Mohan seemed to have a high opinion of him describing him as intelligent and well-spoken, this however did not last long before Pagan revealed his true colors. Once the royalists had obtained power Pagan betrayed the royalists, murdering the young boy who was to be heir to the throne and taking the throne for himself. Mohan was deeply affected by the betrayal and shortly after organized a secret rebellion group known as The Golden Path. He named the Golden Path after a dream Ishwari told him she had, in which she witnessed them both "walking down a golden path". When Mohan told Ishwari what he had named the organization, she smiled. Mohan seems to have genuinely loved Ishwari, though was unable to ever fully pull himself away from Kyrati political machinations, and very early on his marriage to Ishwari became subject to those political machinations. As early as 1987, Mohan proposed that Ishwari, as Tarun Matara, serve as head of state in the absence of a royal heir and under the protection of a regent; presumably, Mohan would be that regent. In 1988, Mohan had begun accepting assistance from the American government in dismantling Pagan's regime. It is unknown why America wanted to see Pagan taken out of power (although it is implied Pagan's decision to turn Kyrat into a Narco-State served as justification for US intervention) but the CIA supplied Mohan and the Golden Path with weapons. However, Mohan was very wary of the Americans and refused their offers to provide "military advisers" on the grounds that "This is a war for Kyrat and it must be won by Kyratis, not Americans." Again, while done for seemingly altruistic reasons, the effect of this decision was to leave Mohan alone at the head of the resistance against Pagan. By 1988 his marriage with Ishwari became strained and they fought frequently, to the point where Mohan describes in his journals not wanting to come home at night. Ishwari claimed she felt ignored by Mohan and the movement and that she wanted to help them fight and be more than just a figurehead. As retaliation Mohan, sent her to Pagan's palace as a spy, hoping that being so close to the action would sufficiently horrify Ishwari enough to make her withdraw any further attempts to help with the rebellion. He was startled however to learn Ishwari was an excellent spy, so much so that Pagan began to deeply trust and respect her. Mohan encouraged Ishwari to use this to her advantage, to get closer to Pagan, and even to bring Ajay with her to the Palace in order to bolster her cover story, regardless of the danger posed to both her and their son. The relationship between Pagan and Ishwari eventually blossomed to a full romantic affair. Mohan learned Ishwari had a second child with Pagan, a daughter named Lakshmana. Mohan was enraged and killed Lakshmana. Although the reason why he killed her is never clearly stated, his journals suggest it was out of a combination of anger over Ishwari's betrayal and a desire to prevent Pagan from having an heir. Mohan refers to his murder of Lakshmana as "fixing" Ishwari's "mistake". Ishwari shot him soon after and fled with Ajay to the United States. In his journals Mohan does not say why or how he killed Lakshmana but stresses that everything he did, he did for Ajay and Ajay's future. It is never explained what he meant by this. A note from Ishwari shows she was already getting ready to flee the country before she had killed Mohan, citing him as one of the reasons she was leaving and saying he was "out of control" and that she was afraid of leaving Ajay alone with him. The note leaves why Ishwari killed Mohan in speculation. Willis suggest Mohan tried to murder her for leaving with Ajay, which if true means his murder was in self-defense. Trivia * It is unknown why Mohan killed Lakshmana. Although it is assumed by many, including Pagan, to have been out of jealousy and Ishwari's affair, these were only speculative. Mohan states in his journal that what he had done, he did for Ajay, which suggests an ulterior motive that is ultimately unknown. * Despite many of his morally questionable approaches and his eventual descent into madness, Mohan's journals reflect that to whatever degree he sincerely cared for Kyrat. He often daydreams of possibilities for the country, including the abolishment of child labor and free education for all citizens. All of these are couched as achievements Mohan would bring about once in power, his concern ultimately nested within his own narcissism and desire for power. * Pagan and Mohan had a rivalry that had existed previous to Ishwari's affair and they both seemed to immensely dislike each other even before the truth about Ishwari had been revealed to them both. Pagan refers to Mohan in the easter egg ending as a "cunt". Gallery King Min Kyrat (34).jpg|In King Min's Kyrat category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Mentioned Characters